Under The Moonlight
by juntomatsu
Summary: naruto has something that he needs to ask hinata...it's about something that he heard...but once he has her answer..things will be different...uh yea somthing like that....plz read....


_juntomatsu: ookkk...juntomatsu here again..with another one-shot...this actually was a small plot-bunny that kinda turned into this huge...O.o...plot-bunny-monster...-twitches-..it had..-gulps-... become a multi-chaptered story...and that would have involved..-gasps-...commitment...-shudders-...sssooo scary...-meditates to clam nerves-...so i just took out a scene or chapter from it...this is kinda the spawn of it all...and made it a one-shot...-chuckles-...that's what juntomatsu calls laziness...l.a.z.i.n.e.s.s.-grins-_

_disclaimer: hinata and narutard..i mean naruto...heh heh...are not mine...that's right repeat after juntomatsu... not... juntomatsu's...-claps with glee-...that was fun...yes let do it again..all together now...-looks at readers and notices strange looks- ok ok sheesh...just kidding really...-mumbles-_

_warnings: uummm...just the norm...juntomatsu sucks at grammar, spelling and all...blah, blah,blah...don't expect anything grand or wonderous...it'll only disappoint you in the end if you do...uummm...this is a hinanaru moment...and just to be safe for us all lets throw some occ-ness and au-ish warnings out there for you..._

_juntomatsu(again):let's just imagine that this takes place while they're older...how old...tch..lets see..-squints-..umm..lets go with 17-ish or 18-ish...i think that's old enough...if not...-shrugs-...if it's too old then plz feel free to let your imagination roam free... -smiles-...plz enjoy the not-so-wonderous one-shot of mine..._

_O.o'_

Under The Moonlight

He had finally managed to catch up to her after tonight's debriefing.

He needed to know if what he heard about her was true; this was it, he took a deep breath.

"Hinata-chan…is it true that you're in love me?" whispered Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…", Hinata looked past him and suddenly found the trees shadow made by the full moon's reflective light in the distance interesting.

How long had it been since she last spoke to him alone like this and _now_ he stood here, in front of her, waiting for an answer to a question?

But not just any question, no, it was _the_ question.

Hinata froze.

She didn't know where to start or what to say.

Was she still _in_ love with Naruto?

"I..." Hinata paused and looked towards the moon above, "No, Naruto-kun... I'm not _in _love with you."

"I don't understand" Naruto said while a look of confusion and pain passed over his moonlit features, " I thought that..." he paused, "She lied to me..."he whispered more to himself than to Hinata.

His vision blurred for a second as a single tear threatened to fall as he felt a strange pang of pain in his chest that he didn't understand.

As he continued to stare at Hinata's moonlit face the strange pain kept growing, threatening to cave his lungs in.

He couldn't breathe.

Naruto quickly and angerly wipe at his eyes as Hinata took a step towards him.

"What I mean, is that maybe at one time, during our time in the academy, my admiration for you turned into a crush and then over time I think that I fell _in_ love with you but I never was courageous enough to tell you and you never _noticed_ me." Hinata then quickly added "_in that way_".

She could still remember watching him from afar, wishing that she could walk up and talk to him without stuttering or get close enough to him without passing out. And it always hurt her when he never noticed her as nothing more than just a friend.

But over time, as days turned to weeks that became months that rolled into years, she slowly learned to cope with it, deal with it and somehow she changed; everything she felt was different.

It was true because over the years when she found herself looking at him she no longer felt her heart quicken; when she knew that he was somewhere nearby she no longer felt her stomach drop and the butterflies simply stopped fluttering as they once did when he talked to her. She no longer felt her mind freeze and her word get lost as she try to speak with him over simple little things.

Something caused her to stop her thoughts; Hinata then slowly looked over to see Naruto sulking away slowly.

He was leaving because of what she told him. She had hurt him maybe broken his heart and more.

But she didn't want to lie; not to him.

She knew that he was still precious to her; _without_ him, she wouldn't be the person that she was today.

But she wasn't _in_ love with him anymore.

"But Naruto-kun, I don't want to think about my life without you." she said as she grab his shoulder to keep him from walking away from her. "I'm not _in_ love with you...but i _do_ love you."

Hinata stared at the back of his blonde covered head. "I am the person I am today because of you and even though I don't love you as a woman loves a man. I _do_ love you as a sister loves her older brother, and I don't want to lose my brother over this. I want you to understand. I _do _love you. Really I do. As a sister who loves her older brother… _Naruto-nii-san_".

Naruto froze at her words, she did love him, it was more than he could hope for. The hollowness that he felt suddenly filled with such warm sensation that he never felt before at what she called him.

He's vision blurred again for the second time tonight but this time he would left them fall; after all it was ok to cry when you were happy.

Hinata didn't know Naruto could move that fast before she knew it, Naruto had turned around and wrapped his arms around her, pulled her to him and was crying on her shoulder.

"N...Naruto-kun…"

"No…please Hinata, just say it again," Naruto broken voice pleaded."Please...I just..."

She then understood and smiled while wrapping her arms around him. "Ok…_Naruto-nii-san_…_I love you."_

O.o'

_juntomatsu: me again,duh...ssooo...-looks at you and smiles-... what did you think of juntomatsu's not-so-wonderous one-shot... -pats your back-...that was alot of fluff, ne?...-pokes at all the fluff and watches it float about- ...just think if i wasn't sssoo lazy.. -smirks- and sssoo scaried to -shivers-commit...you would have a story...ack, lucky for you i am...you should thank your spirits or what ever it you preferr...wwhhaaa...but i can just imagine it(my non-existent story)...-sits back and zones out-...well same as before...ahhem...review if you feel the need ...don't if you feel you don't want to...or flame..-hold up her waterhose-(i'm at home) i'm ready for you..-chuckles- excuse the lameness once again...and ah...thanks again for reading -glomps all readers before dashing away singing-_


End file.
